


You, coffee and pancakes... in that order.

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: After the events of "Going for a ride", you woke up in Rafael's apartment. The idea of starting an established relationship with Rafael Barba is becoming a reality.





	You, coffee and pancakes... in that order.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all my readers for your comments, support and kudos. I hope you enjoy this!

Fighting to keep yourself asleep, you couldn't help but open your eyes. You couldn't recognize the place in the first two seconds. It wasn't your place.  
The wave of images of last night ran through your mind. Rafael dancing with you, kissing you. Then the both of you went to his place and you rode him like if was your last night on Earth. You were a bit sore actually.  
The day was cloudy, windy. You heard a thunder and the room was kind of dark. It was morning already, but it seemed that the sun wasn't going to come out that Sunday.  
Rafael wasn't on bed with you. You couldn't help but caress the space he occupied last night. His cologne was still on the pillow and you felt aroused again as you perceived it. God damn, what did that man do to you?  
Then you heard a noise, maybe from the kitchen. 

You got up and went to the bathroom. And what a beautiful bathroom it was, a really big bathtub occupied almost all the space. The things the two of you could do in that place suddenly were the most important "to do's" things you should do before this day was over.  
When you got out of the bathroom, you found Rafael's shirt still on the floor. You put it on and went to the kitchen, looking for Rafael. He was preparing coffee, wearing only jeans and you knew right then that you've never seen a more beautiful and sexy man in your life.  
-Rafael?  
-Good morning cariño -he answered, approaching you -did you sleep well?  
-Like if I was in Heaven -you said, surrounding his neck with your arms -I didn't notice when you got out of bed.  
-You look hot in that shirt, niña.  
-It's yours Counselor, I hope you don't mind and if you do, you're free to take it off...  
-I've been waiting for this moment for so long -he said, kissing your neck.  
-I want you so much, Rafael...

Then he kissed you fiercely until you were out of breath. He ran his hands under his shirt to caress your back and hips to your ass. You couldn't stop your hands yourself. Your fingers ran through his chest, his waist until you found the hem of his jeans, unbuttoned it and put your hand inside them to caress his bulge.  
-Your bedroom, Counselor?  
-No. Here. Now.  
He grabbed your ass and lifted you to lay you down on the kitchen counter. He took his shirt off you and you were more than thrilled. All the sex in your life was limited to a bedroom. You've never done it in other place. He kissed you, massaging your tongue with his own, then he kissed your neck and went down to your breasts, kissed each one of them and sucked your nipples. He was going down to your abdomen and then he ran his tongue inside your thighs. Then inside of you. You moaned and grab his hair, your legs were trembling and you came screaming his name. His name. The most beautiful name ever.

He kissed you again and you could taste yourself on his tongue. You were sweating and the divine sensation you felt in your core ran through your body. Without stop kissing you, Rafael pulled you so your feet were back on the floor and turned you so your chest was against the kitchen counter and he was behind you.  
-You're so beautiful niña -he said between kisses -Te deseo tanto...  
Then you felt his hands caressing your back and his lips on your spine. By then, you couldn't think, you only wanted him inside of you and grabbed the kitchen counter knowing his size and how much you desire him.  
-Rafi, please... -you begged when you thought that those seconds were becoming hours and you were still empty.  
-Paciencia niña... I'm not going anywhere... we have all day...  
-But I can't wait all day... por favor papi...

Then you felt him inside you, and you lost your ability to speak. He grabbed your hips as he thrusted you hard and slow. Your moans were filling the kitchen and some things in Spanish left Rafael's lips. He knew exactly how to please you, how to touch you, how to talk to you...  
The sensations of his sweet kisses contrasted so much with his hard thrusts and aroused you even more. His soft whispers contrasted so much with his dirty talk but you knew you could be in this position forever, listening to him, feeling him just like that.  
You reached your climax together and then you fell exhausted against the kitchen counter. You were trembling and felt yourself like liquid.  
-Are you alright niña? -Rafael asked, caressing your hair off your face.  
-I'm beyond alright, Rafael, I'm so... it doesn't even exist the word to describe it.  
-I know that I'm so crazy for you, so lost in your beauty, so caught in your sensuality...

Those were the words you wanted to say to him, but of course he knew how to say them better than you. After all, he was an ADA. And with these words, you felt your heart so much in love, you couldn't answer, you just could kiss him with all the passion you felt.  
-Want some coffee, cariño?  
-Thought you'd never asked. Were you cooking or something?  
-I'm not a chef, but I can make pancakes for breakfast...  
-Need any help?  
-You know what? I'm fine, go back to bed and wait for me there. Breakfast will be ready in a moment.  
-Are you going to spoil me Counselor? -you asked with your most beautiful smile.  
-All day long cariño. By the end of the day you'll never want to leave this place. 

You kissed him before you grabbed your coffee mug and went back to bed. Once in there, you turned the TV on and surfed through channels. Then the smell of pancakes reached your nose. There he was, Rafael Barba carrying a tray with pancakes, coffee and fruit.  
-Here you have niña, you must be starving...  
-You already solved that earlier, handsome.  
He gave you a mischevious smile while the images of both of you fucking in his kitchen went back to his mind. He placed the tray on bed and both of you ate and watched an old movie on TV. You cuddle beside him and kissed him from time to time.  
-I wanted to do something like this for so long, cariño.  
-Watching TV?  
-All of this. We're always in a hurry. We only had time to make love, but I don't want you to think that's all I want from you -he said, stroking your hair -Since the first night I spent at your place, I wanted to have this conversation. But we were in the middle of a trial, and there never was enough time.  
-Rafael -you said, caressing his lips, his perfect lips you were so attracted to -I know. I know this was never just for sex. You're not like that, and I also know that, if it was the case, you'd told me already.  
-I just want to be sure it's clear. Are we... in a relationship? Do you want a relationship with me?  
-Do you want a relationship with me? -you repeated.  
-Not fair. I asked first.  
You bit your lip and smiled at him. It was pointless to discuss with the ADA. You knew that, and somehow, you loved it.  
-Of course I want a relationship with you Rafael Barba -you answered, caressing his hair.  
-Exclusively? -he said, rising an eyebrow. He just wanted to be sure, he knew he couldn't share you with anyone else. The ghosts of that failed romance of the past still haunted him. He didn't want to repeat it with you. He couldn't handle it for a second time.  
-Rafael.... -you whispered, before kissing him and sitting on his lap -I don't want anyone else. Just you.

Then he suddenly pulled you and laid you on bed beneath him, kissing you passionately. You ran your hands through his back, scratching him a little. He moaned against your lips and opened his mouth to gave you full access.  
-Say it again -he murmured against your ear.  
-I just want you Rafael Barba -you whispered before you caressed his cock and stroked him.  
-Y yo soy sólo tuyo niña -he said before entering you gently and slowly.  
-Oh my god... my Rafael...  
He lifted you as he sat on the mattress so you face him and rode him like the night before. But it was so slow and gentle you thought that the pleasure was running through your body with more intensity than ever before.  
-Mi niña... I'm so close... -he said panting.  
-Me too, Rafi, don't stop now, please...  
With a firm thrust he came inside you and you followed him afterwards. You both kept moving to prolong your orgasms until you reached a second one, more intense, more deep and you scratched his back in the middle of pleasure as he grabbed your hips firmly.  
-Dios mío -he whispered against your breasts -you're so incredible cariño...  
-So you are, handsome -you said, cleaning the sweat off his forehead.  
-What do you say if we take this to the tub?  
-Are you sure?  
-Give me ten minutes cariño, I'll prove it to you.

After a hot and long lovemaking session in the tub, the both of you went back to bed, watched some movies and made fun of how ridiculous some terror movies were. He ordered some food, and talked the rest of the afternoon, cuddled with each other. He asked for your favorite film, your favorite book, the things you loved the most. He found out that you prefered the silver over gold, the dogs over cats and other stuff. You found out how much he cared for his abuelita and his mother. He didn't have siblings but he had a cousin whom he loved dearly, they grew up like brother and sister. He also played the piano, his abuelita taught him how to. But he remained silent when he mentioned his father by accident, so you didn't ask more about him. The last thing you wanted to do is make him feel uncomfortable.

The rain lasted all day, and at night, when the storm was at its worst, you were thinking of going back to your apartment. Not that you want to, but on Monday mornings you always need your stuff to go to work.  
-Maybe I should go home... -you said without conceal the doubt in your voice, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom.  
-Do you... do you want to leave?  
-It's not that I want to. But I have to work in the morning and my clothes are there. I've been in your shirt and pants or naked all day...  
-Not that I complain about it.  
-But the only clothes that I have here are my jeans and I can't wear them at work.  
-It's still raining, and already dark outside. Come on, stay. I have to get up early too, I can take you to your place in the morning. You'll be on time for work, I promise.  
-Would you really take me home tomorrow morning?  
-I will -he got out of bed and approached you -Stay with me tonight.

And how could you not?

**Author's Note:**

> Y yo soy sólo tuyo niña - And I'm only yours girl.


End file.
